Blazing Heaven Demoness
Blazing Heaven Demoness was a fire path Immortal Zombie of Northern Plains. She's the leader of Northern Plains Zombie Alliance. She occupied the Private Sea. Appearance Blazing Heaven Demoness has the height of normal people, her skin is white and tender like a freshly peeled egg, her hair long and slim extended to waist length, her hair color was burning red, giving off a dream-like feeling, vibrant, warm and overflowing with colors. She wearing a red dress, her features was sharp, her chest was busty that could be barely be contained, her legs were slim and long, also were not thin, her gaze was energetic, and her lips were bright red. Immortal Zombie In Immortal Zombie form, Blazing Heaven Demoness is five meter tall Immortal Zombie, her skin was rough and dark like tree bark, her hair looked like messy red wheat stalks. Background Blazing Heaven Demoness suffered from time path injuries, thus she had placed hope in Hei Fan's time path inheritance. Thereupon, Blazing Heaven Demoness began to make arrangements, she took charge of Su Tribe, changed her third sister's name to Su Xian Er and intentionally made her approach Hei Cheng to enter Hei Tribe. Hei Cheng and Su Xian Er were both in love with each other, becoming a Gu Immortal couple, and Su Xian's Night Elopement thus became a famous story. Su Xian Er did not forget her task and tried to find out information of Hei Fan's inheritance, but Su Xian Er gradually exposed her traces in the process. Hei Tribe began investigating and got knowledge of Fairy Li Shan, making Hei Tribe think it was Snowy Mountain's plot. However, Su Xian Er was truly in love with Hei Cheng, so Su Xian Er did not leave Hei Tribe. Afterwards, Hei Cheng secretly killed Su Xian Er and prolonged his life. After learning of their younger sister's sacrifice, Blazing Heaven Demoness and Fairy Li Shan felt incomparable grief. Fairy Li Shan blamed Blazing Heaven Demoness and believed her arrangements was the reason for their sister's death. Later on, Fairy Li Shan completely fell out with Blazing Heaven Demoness. Blazing Heaven Demoness felt ashamed and guilty, but she was heavily injured and could not take revenge. She had also taken position as the leader of Northern Plains Zombie Alliance, she could not act independently easily, and could only go far away towards Eastern Sea. When she passed the Regional Wall, it was a nearly fatal experience. In Eastern Sea, she gradually had some fortuitous encounters from the clues she had gathered at Northern Plains. For instance, an inheritance left behind by Old Immortal Kong Jue allowed Blazing Heaven Demoness to have a method of seizing another person's immortal aperture. These fortuitous encounters provided great help to Blazing Heaven Demoness and partially alleviated her injuries. For a long time, Fairy Li Shan did not contact Blazing Heaven Demoness. But when Fairy Li Shan took in Hei Lou Lan, instructed and helped her cultivate, and saw her growth, Fairy Li Shan gradually began to let go of her hatred. Fairy Li Shan hoped Hei Lou Lan could receive better help and support. Fairy Li Shan had completely calmed down and began to use information path methods to contact Blazing Heaven Demoness, both sides started to communicate with each other. Blazing Heaven Demoness wanted to use all her strength to make it up to Hei Lou Lan, Blazing Heaven Demoness wanted to make up for the mistakes she made in the past. When Blazing Heaven Demoness made use of Zombie Alliance's power to return to Northern Plains, Blazing Heaven Demoness wanted to resolve her countless years of shame and guilt to Hei Lou Lan. The Past (According to Fang Yuan) It was rumored that Blazing Heaven Demoness had a great killer move called "Blazing Heaven". In the past, she had fought with Heavenly Lord Bai Zu in Northern Plains over possession of a certain fragment world of the Immemorial Nine Heavens, but in the end, she failed, despite being on the verge of success. Blazing Heaven Demoness was so furious, she used the killer move "Blazing Heaven" to directly burn down the whole fragment world, annihilating countless living beings. She commented, "If I can't have it, you can also stop dreaming about it". Heavenly Lord Bai Zu's hard work and plans all turned to dust at the last moment. Northern Plains Zombie Alliance belonged to the righteous path, Blazing Heaven Demoness, however, blatantly had taken a demonic path action. Thus, after burning down the fragment world, she incited public outrage. Blazing Heaven Demoness withstood the pressure without any fear, even proclaiming that if anyone continued to make a fuss, she would burn down that person's Blessed Land. Since she could even burn down a fragment world of the Immemorial Nine Heavens, burning down a Blessed Land was clearly a simple matter. The righteous path choked on their words, as they unexpectedly discovered they could do nothing to Blazing Heaven Demoness. Afterwards, Blazing Heaven Demoness' name spread throughout Northern Plains, Northern Plains Zombie Alliance was able to hold their heads high and no one could bully them. It was only after Blazing Heaven Demoness left Northern Plains to look for fortuitous encounters in Eastern Sea that Northern Plains Zombie Alliance fell back into a predicament. It could be said that Blazing Heaven Demoness had single-handedly brought Northern Plains Zombie Alliance to power and glory. Trivia * For other details regarding Blazing Heaven Demoness, visit Bo Dan's page. Category:Rank 8